(1) Influence of fluoride content of the skeleton on hypocalcemic effect of calcitonin; (2) Measurements of intracellular fluoride contents from 18F distribution in tissues; (3) Effect of fluoride on plasma triglyceride levels in guinea pigs fed high cholesterol and high fat diets; (4) Use of bone culture methods to examine the effects of diphosphonates and of several forms of fluoride on bone resorption; (5) Effects of fluoride intake on magnesium retention by the skeleton; (6) Studies of the mechanism of anemia of young mice born of mothers with low fluoride intakes; (7) Urinary fluoride output by humans given large doses of fluoride; (8) Chemical and physical properties of cememtum; (9) Measurement of fluoride contents of mitochondria; (10) Study of composition of collagen polypeptides in media of bone cultures; (11) Influence of variations of plasma aluminum contents on plasma non-ionic fluoride content; (12) Further developments of micromethods for ionic fluoride determinations in tissues and in body fluids.